Born to be wild
by Luud-chan
Summary: "What's the craziest thing that you did in your entire life?" "Run away with you." Levi is a mafia dude and Hanji works as an investigative journalist in secret. The first time they met, they already were destined."
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Well, I really did the thing. ._. I can't contain myself, send help. hahaha. Seriously, I enjoyed a lot write this and I did because of you that encourage me. And thank you for that. I'rs only a prologue, was to be a short thing, but when I looked already turned to this. '-' Sorry? :)

The title was inspired on the song "Born to be wild of Steppenwolf", I guess this combine with them.

Good reading. Until the final notes. Sorry for all mistakes, english is not my first language.

* * *

><p><strong>Born to be wild<strong>

_Prologue_

— June 23, 1912, Bordeaux; France —

The sound of the slap echoed through the room.

Silence.

She touched her face newly bruised, bewildered face, big brown eyes and wide with surprise and disbelief. Of soft and rosy lips escaped a noise of dread.

"You hit me? You just beat me?" she whispered, her lips trembling.

"Damn. Fucking bitch," the man hissed through gritted teeth, holding a whiskey bottle tightly in his other hand. He smelled of alcohol and his clothes were rumpled and his eyes were red, bloodshot hate. "Never dare talk about that bitch that was your mother here. Don't repeat her name. Never more!"

"Why, Daddy?" Zoe muttered incredulously, holding back a sob deep in her throat as tears came down silent at her pale face. "Why she abandoned you and ran off with another man? Why she couldn't stand to wait you come home dead drunk and beats her for nothing!?"

"Shut up!" he cried and at that moment, she thought he would move up to her again. "Your mother was a mercenary wretch that once had the chance, ran away with a richer man than I! She dropped the useless daughter too."

Hanji bit her lower lip and shook her head, trying to hold back tears of pain and disappointment. She couldn't stand it, she didn't want to live that life, Zoe wanted to change.

"I can't stand it," she whispered with a voice heavy with feelings. "I can't stand you, Dad!"

"Don't stand? Then you can go." This time he didn't scream, his voice was measured and tense, and he continued, "I don't care, it'll be one less mouth to feed and moreover, who will want a useless as you?" he scoffed, taking another sip of whiskey.

"I hate you!" Hanji clenched her fists and cursed the man quietly. "I'll leave and you'll never see me. Never more!"

The girl ran to her room angrily. The legs stopped shaking and all the tears dried. Her lips tightened in a straight line while she threw piles of clothes in an old bag. There was a certain sparkle in her eyes and a desire to discover the world has ever seen before.

She closed the bag, put the coat and looked out the window, the sun is on the horizon. She swore to herself that she would never cry again.

Zoe is 15 years old when she leaves the house without looking back.

— $ | | $ —

— August 2, 1915, Monaco; France —

A shot whizzed by his ear and Levi rolled his eyes. Oh, for fucking God's sake! Why this was happening? The best part of being a Mafioso was without doubt, the money. But the worst part was the constant bickering that a gang of shit insisted on starting.

He left the cigarette smoke up — a habit he had acquired over time — and sighed. He glanced down the alley and gave the revolver, counting how many bullets were still left. Hum... Two more.

"Rough day, Levi," the boy who accompanied him muttered, chewing tobacco in a distracted manner. "How many bullets are left?"

"Two." He spat the rest of the cigarette on the floor and before spying again, he added, "And you, Farlan?"

"Hum… Only one," he hummed. "Oh, that sucks. I want to go home, man. Isabel should be waiting for me."

"It will be enough," Levi said with one of his rare smiles. "When we done, I want a drink of brandy and smoke another cigarette."

"Come on, man. Let's do it."

It was just a minute. Both came out of hiding quickly and that two of the four bandits came out and showed their faces, Levi shot one of them — and been right in the middle of the forehead — the gun recoiled and Farlan covered him, shooting in the other that came close behind.

There were only two.

Levi sighed and waited a few seconds until the other two appeared. Cautiously, he took a few steps toward the dark, trying to pay the most attention to not be surprised — that was inevitable. A tall man came out of hiding and ran up to him, which narrowly averted and shot in his chest, the other henchman took the hole and stuck a knife in the left Levi's arm, who groaned. Farlan overthrew the last on the ground and punched his face until he was unconscious.

"You all right there?" He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the blood from his hands.

"Nothing much," Levi grunted disdainfully and said, "Just one more scar. Have a cigarette there?"

"Here." Farlan threw the packet at him and smiled. "What do we do with this one?" He nudged the unconscious henchman with his foot.

"Leave him there. It's good that he sends the message to that shit he calls boss." He lit the cigarette and walked calmly as if nothing had happened.

"You should take a look at that arm, can become infected."

"I will. But I want a whiskey first," he muttered looking at the starless sky that night.

Farlan shrugged and walked to the side of Levi.

"You should stop doing these things for yourself. This will kill you, man. Use your money, that's what it is for."

"Huh. Giving a counselor today, Farlan?" Levi asked rhetorically without looking him in the eyes. "Have you heard that; if you want a job done right you do it yourself?" he said with an almost imperceptible smile.

"If you say so."

"But maybe you're right" he admitted after a while in silence. "I'm tired of Monaco, I think I will though."

"Leave? To where?"

"Venice, maybe. Or Paris. We never know." he sneered in a good mood. "Now, let's go, because now my arm hurts so fucking bad."

"You never change." Farlan laughed, giving a friendly pat on the Levi's back.

Levi is 21 years old when he becomes the leader of the French Mafia and is one of the richest men in the country.

— $ | | $ —

— May 5, 1920, Paris; France —

"Zoe! You'll be late!" middle-aged woman shouted downstairs, hoping the girl at the foot of the stairs. "Come have breakfast my dear!"

"I'm going!" she yelled back, straightening the tangled hair and fixing her light blue dress. "Damn Hair!" she cursed, looking in the mirror with disgust. Why does her hair have to be so difficult? "I'll cut you!"

"Daughter, you will be much longer? The car has arrived!" the lady warned once again, with a tone of gentle voice.

Hanji whimpered and decided to pull the hair back and then tucked the hat to disguise the mess. She grabbed her purse on the bed and took one last look in the mirror before running downstairs.

She found the woman — who owned the house in which she lived — and gave her a smacking kiss on the cheek, and then walk out the door in a hurry.

"You don't drink coffee?" Zoe heard the woman say, but had no time to reply, so she just got in the car.

"Good morning, Miss Zoe," the man greeted her with a smile. "Morning stirred?"

"Good morning, Moblit," she wished with a sigh, but soon recovered her spirits. "Morning complicated, you mean. What we have for today?" Hanji asked curiously.

Zoe Hanji become an investigative journalist. It was a secret. A man named Dot Pixis had appreciated her gift of observation along with more discretion and the way to write good news and had hired for services that only someone like her could. After all, she was still a woman and feminist movements were still spreading across Europe.

Moblit told to her that there would be a large gathering of traders in one of the finest restaurants in Paris. The real "problem" was not that, but according to some unreliable people — but they were still sources of information —, they all had links with the Mafia and were probably in trouble and in debt up to their neck.

"Mafia, uh?" she murmured, holding the cigarette between her fingers. "That sounds interesting."

"And Dangerous," Moblit added in a warning tone. "Miss Zoe, you sure will be part of it?"

"Of course! Why not? That's all I needed."

Moblit sighed. Zoe was determined and stubborn and he wouldn't be able to change her mind. Besides her natural observation skills and her great intelligence, she was a persistent, courageous and determined woman. And that was another reason for which Pixis had hired her.

"We got a table for you close to where they will sit," he explained calmly and handed a small piece of paper to her. "Stay near the exit, anything I'll be waiting outside."

"It will not be a problem, it will be fine," she declared optimistic. "L' Ambroise? An expensive commodity, don't you think?"

"Occupational hazard, Miss Zoe," he replied with a gentle smile and stopped the car in front of a busy salon. "Arrived."

"Thanks, Moblit. I really needed to fix my mound," Hanji sincerely thanked.

"Thanks to Mr. Pixis. I'll pick you later, Miss." Hanji climbed out and waved to him. "Have fun."

"Certainly." And she walked toward the place with a smile.

Two hours later, Zoe Hanji came out with the new hair in foil. Now it face was shiny and soft, let cut the ends to be all the same size. The brunette was so glad that she wanted to jump, but that would be completely inappropriate at the time. So she merely smiled.

Noon and point, Zoe was at the restaurant, sitting at the bar, sipping a glass of champagne. She carefully watched the people going in and out of place, such as traders waited for them to appear. After ten whole minutes, they began to arrive. Altogether there were four. They sat at the table and at the same instant that her table was released. She sat quietly and he was given the menu. Hanji asked any dish plus a glass of champagne to kill time.

Zoe pretended to straighten in her chair and stretched her neck to hear better achieve what a low, fat old man began to say,

"Farlan, it is impossible to keep paying you. Each passing year interest only increase and it is getting impossible.

"I agree. Couldn't we negotiate?" What appeared to be the youngest asked, he had short brown hair and blue eyes. "The debt is higher than you borrowed to us years ago."

"Ah, gentlemen. I think this is non-negotiable. There is nothing we can do for you. Debt is debt," Farlan said calmly drinking a glass of champagne.

"This is unacceptable!" the man that before was in silence, manifested, greatly increasing the tone of voice, which eventually calling attention of other customers. He continued with the lower voice, "Must have another way."

"Another way?" Farlan asked in a mocking way, but otherwise virtually unnoticeable.

"I'm sure there's a way to fix this so everyone without any loss," the fat old man opined.

"Pay attention," he began with a serious voice but he calm expression on his face was more frightening than anything. "There isn't another way. That's the deal and end of story. "Before any of them could protest, he continued, "No going back. This is how we work and is the price at which you asked. And it is good that the money is in our door until Monday."

"Here's your plate, _Mademoiselle_. I hope you enjoy," The waiter came suddenly and ended up fumbling to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Thank you," Zoe thanked forcing a smile and the waiter departed. "Damn, I didn't hear what he finished saying."

She looked the conversation again, trying to listen as much as she could.

"Is that a threat?" What about the Farlan asked with a smile. " I will send your greetings to our boss, lords. With your license." And he arose from his chair and walked away.

_"Hum, so it seems they are really involved with the Mafia or something at the end_," she thought, eating a piece of potato.

"If we want to get rid of it, only one way," the fat old man found in a bad mood. "Let's kill Levi."

_"So that's his name? Interesting_," Hanji thought, wiping her lips with a napkin.

Before leaving, she left money on the table and gave one last look at the lords, considering the size of the shit that they had gotten into.

— $ || $ —

It was Friday. Hanji used go out in this day to have some fun. She was too fond of her work, but even she needed a rest sometimes. She had the habit of going to the same bar every Friday and requested a glass of whiskey, enjoyed jazz, then she go away. Occasionally she flirted, but rarely appeared someone worth the effort.

This time was no different. Zoe sat in her favorite seat at the bar and asked for her beloved whiskey. She enjoyed other people and their behavior, their actions and how others reacted to note.

Hanji enjoyed the music in silence with eyes closed. When the song ended, she opened her eyes only to find another pair of gray eyes staring at her from afar. Hanji bit her lower lip to hold back a smile.

He seemed like the type who liked to be discreet. Zoe lit a cigarette and she asked the bartender for another glass of whiskey. He even looked at her and it made her shiver.

What the hell was that...?

Zoe inspired the smell of alcohol and felt giddy. She drank two sips and her favorite song started playing. When the brunette realized, the man was standing in front of her with outstretched hand in a silent invitation.

Hanji looked at him and smiled. He was attractive, had incredibly gray, but beautiful eyes, was shorter than her, but it didn't matter. She could see his broad shoulders and strong through his clothes and probably his whole body was so.

Her heart beat faster.

The brunette blew cigarette smoke and turned the glass of whiskey before holding his hand and accept his invitation. His fingers roamed her back in a deliciously torturous speed until it reaches around her waist and pull her to him.

Her breasts were pressed against the strong, muscular chest and she held a gasp. She laid her hand gently on his shoulders and walked his rhythm in dance. They were silent, looking directly into the eyes. Her heart was beating so hard that Zoe thought Levi could hear it.

What was his name? What he did for a living? What secrets he hid behind that stoic face?

Hanji opened his mouth to speak, but in the end, she decided not to say anything. She had the impression that if she did, would spoil the magic that surrounded them and kept silent. Fingers tightened on his shoulders and realized that the song drew to a close, Zoe looked at him. If Levi wanted to steal a kiss at that moment, she would leave.

With that in mind, she slid her thumb across his chin in an almost erotic caress and suddenly pulled away.

She leaved him alone in the middle of the room and left.

Her legs were shaking, blood flowed fast from her veins and her heart was racing. Her hands began to sweat and Zoe felt hot. It was a strange and sexy at the same time feeling.

She took one last look before wear her black coat and leave.

Zoe is 23 years old when she meets Levi for the first time, there's so strange sensations inside her, she flees. She still didn't know, but that man would be her fate and what will born from there, no man on earth could extinguish.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** hehe, hello again. I decided to focus in Hanji's vision this time and show a little the moments before they met each other. And well, this fanfic will be shortfic, something about five or six chapters. In the next chapter already be the part of prompt where they run away.

Hope you enjoy that, thanks for reading until the end and bye bye! Give me nice reviews, huh? ;)

Kissus! :*


	2. Run away with you

**A/N: **OMGGGGGGGGG, breathe, breathe. Ok, guys. I want to thank all of you for review my fanfic. Seriously. It's make me so happy, you don't have idea! And because of this, I got so inspired and excited that I ended writing a chapter of 7k. I really hope that isn't gonna be a problem. I loved write this, take a little of time, because of my studies, but in the end, I got it. Sorry for delay. Now, I will let you read the chapter.

Until the final notes, good reading! Kissus!

ps: sorry for all mistakes, remember english is not my first language. :')

* * *

><p><strong>Born to be wild<strong>

_Chapter 01: Run away with you_

"You seem distracted today, Levi. Thoughtful. Did something happen?" Farlan asked like if he wanted anything, his elbows on the window, while chewing tobacco.

Levi looked at him, Farlan's voice had finally awakened him from his trance. He wondered if he should speak or not, they were silent for a moment, just staring each other. Until Farlan shrug and say,

"All right, man. If you do not want to talk about whatever it is that has made you strange, its ok."

"I met a woman today," he confessed.

"Oh, I get it." The boy smirked and continued, "Where is she now? You don't bring her to here, why?"

"She is not that kind of woman, Farlan," Levi said and took another sip of wine. "She is not one of those women who we usually stay."

"And how can you be sure?" he asked, sitting on brown leather armchair in front of another mobster.

"She left me," he admitted reluctantly and sighed, "I invited her to dance and then she left. Just... Left."

Farlan gave a loud laugh and clapped enthusiastically with the situation. Levi was held not to give him a punch in his face. So he just gritted his teeth and clicked his tongue.

"That's not funny, man. Shut up, asshole."

"HAHA. Yes, it is! The big Mafia guy being rejected by a woman? It's hilarious! Even more than you've ever never been rejected before. So that's because that you are like this? What is her name?"

"I don't know her name and she doesn't know I'm the leader of the Mafia. It's not like I got in all women and say: Hey, I'm the boss of the Mafia, you want to fuck later?"

"How do you don't know her name? Sorry dude, but this is really hilarious. Looks like you got hooked, huh?"

"You don't have to do some fuck shit? Leave me alone, that sucks."

"All right, all right. I'm leaving, man, but don't be sad because the girl gave you a kick in the ass and didn't go to bed with you. You can have any woman you want, man!" He gave a suggestive smile and wiggled the eyebrows.

"Stop talking shit and go away soon, before I give a shot in the middle of your face."

"I'm on it, boss!" he shouted derisively, leaving for the huge door of the Levi's office.

"Asshole!" Levi hissed and closed his eyes for a moment thoughtfully. "I'll find her again, I know that. What is her name?" he wondered intrigued.

It was the first time he felt that way about any woman. Not that he was a complete heartless bastard that was with all the women who found the front and then threw them away as if they were trash. On the contrary. Levi enjoyed female companionship and used to be affectionate and passionate with every woman he slept, but unfortunately, it used to not last long, because he didn't feel anything strong enough to make him stay with these women.

But this time, he felt it would be different. It had to be.

Levi is 26 years old when he dreams with a pair of intense brown eyes and he wakes up in the middle of the night, sweating and disoriented while all he remembers is her eyes. Of her hair scattered on the pillow, as she smiles and calls his name. He is not listening, but are you sure that is one of the most beautiful sounds he will hear in his entire life.

And this time, he's sure to find her again.

— $ | | $ —

"Oh My God!" the lady muttered relieved, lowering the frying pan and a sighed. "Zoe, you scared me, darling. What are you doing up at this hour? And why are you in the kitchen?"

"Sorry!" She had a giggle in a timid apology and continued, "I was not able to sleep, so as I was a little hungry, I decided to eat something," she confessed, holding a piece of cake with a unknown flavor.

"Oh, dear. Don't do that..." She sat in one of the old chairs of the table and filled her own glass with a little milk.

"Do what? Eat at the middle of the night?" Hanji sat in the chair beside her and continued eating carelessly.

"Also, my child! That way you will get fat!" the lady warned frowning. "But I mean give me a scare, of course. The heart of this poor old woman is no longer the same. Anytime I can simply fall hard on the ground and die!"

"Don't say these things, Miss Marisa! Stop it, the lady will still live long!" Zoe scolded, and then rising from a chair and hold the lady's shoulders, resting her chin on top of the woman's head full of golden threads and other graying.

Marisa Fortz was a kindly middle-aged lady, who had upheld out when she left home. At the time, her husband — Henry Fortz — was still alive. Zoe had come to Paris in poor condition and desperately looking for a job — anything that she would enable to survive. Of course, most people refused to give her anything so stamped their eyes on her.

A fifteen year old girl, poorly dressed, poorly groomed and alone, at least should be the daughter of a whore, or worse — a bastard. And so banged the door in her face.

But with Henry and Marisa was different. They extended their hand and helped her when no one else wanted. The couple owned a modest pension close to the city center. They had lost all three sons in the war that had ravaged Europe. The two were a lonely and issueless couple, who were still suffering the loss of their beloved sons and when they saw her, they decided to take care of her as their own daughter.

Hanji had received all she hadn't in the house of her father, affection, love and education. She remembered what it was like having a family. In addition, they made a point of paying for private tutors to teach her at home all she could and needed to know. And she took _every_ opportunity.

Marisa taught her how to be a real lady, showing how she should behave, eat and talk. Henry was a great musician and when he saw how Hanji was a fast learner, he began teaching her piano — which she learned to do very well.

Zoe was totally grateful for all they did for her and loved them as she had never loved her real parents. And that only made sure that she had taken the right decision to leave home and never look back. When she was twenty, Henry died of tuberculosis. It was a difficult time and she did her best to make Marisa did not fall into depression.

"Sure, sure. I still have to see my Zoe entering the church with the right man who loves you!" Marisa said, giving patting in the Hanji's hand. "And Mister Berner? He seems like a good man."

"Moblit? He's just a friend." She thought of the man who she met the same night and felt the stomach turn in a funny way. "But you know, today I met an interesting man," she confessed.

"Oh, really? And I know the name of the boy who charmed my Zoe?" Marisa asked curiously, interested in the subject.

"I don't know," Hanji replied with a smirk.

"How come _you don't know?"_ She narrowed the clear eyes, suspicious.

Hanji shrugged and said,

"I didn't ask, I left."

"Ay, ay girl! Watch out! Will he is one of those young men that only want adventure and then, go away?" Her cheeks flushed as she said this and Hanji held a laugh. And then she added in a whisper, "And worse, if a mobster?"

"Don't worry, Mom." Marisa's expression softened when Zoe called so. Hanji hugged her tighter and continued, "I can handle myself and besides, we just dance one music. Really no need to worry! Now, I go to sleep, because now I filled the belly, sleep came."

"Zoe! Don't talk like that!" Marisa scolded her, but she was smiling. "Good evening, my child. Sweet dreams."

"Good evening, mother!" And up the stairs, trying to make as little noise as possible.

— $ | | $ —

"It seems that in the end they decided to leave the money," Farlan announced, entering in the Levi's office carrying a suitcase full of money. "You will help me to count?"

"Not for what I pay you for?" Levi replied in a bad mood, not bothering to lift his eyes what he was doing to face his friend. "Those damn pigs who only think of winning, but in time to pay for what comes, stay with that shitty attitude."

"I bet that they pissed their pants after that whole little visit we sent. You have a good fame, man. Or is it bad?"

"Any," the Mafioso sneered and finally looked up from the paper he was reading. "But you better keep an eye out, I still think these motherfuckers will want to do something against us."

"Sure. Better safe than sorry!" he agreed with a smile, blowing cigarette smoke. "What is the reason of a bad mood? Still has to do with the mystery woman? Haha."

"Shut up. You know I hate Mondays."

"Me too, me too!" He shook his head in agreement. "Forget it anyway. Soon appears another woman and..."

"You do not have money to count?" Levi interrupted with sharply.

"Okay, boss. No more talk about mysterious woman!" He raised his hands in a sign of surrender. "Look, Mike is coming to Paris. I knew he arrives tomorrow morning. I think it would be cool to meet him. Long time no see him, I heard he got married. Believe that?"

"Farlan, you are gossiping," Levi said with disdain, but a little surprised by the findings. "But I didn't know that Mike had married. We can meet him by tomorrow night."

"Ok. And I'm not gossip!" he defended himself with a cheeky smile. "I just like to keep myself informed and this is totally different!"

"Spare me your cynicism." Levi mumbled while hiding a smile. "Now get your skinny ass out of here and leave me alone. I have better things to do than to listen your gossip.

"Uhh. That's hurt, man!"

"You're a bitch."

"With a hot boss like you, not like I turn into one? So _hooooooot_! "Farlan joked and ran out the door before Levi really gives him a shot in the face. "I'll be back later!"

"If you come back, I'll kick your ass, asshole!" Levi shouted, but just letting a laugh escape.

Levi remembered Mike. He was an old friend, they used to play cards in unreliable places and the blonde man was as — or even more —promiscuous than him. There was a place — brothel — where did not know Mike and this undoubtedly was awesome. He had inherited a cellar and since then, they couldn't have fun as before. And knowing that his friend had married was a huge surprise.

Erwin had too. A bloody Englishman who used to be one of his best friends. But Levi didn't like to remember him. In fact, He wished Erwin was burning in hell — preferably. It was part of a past he had not the slightest question of remembering.

Anyway, what Levi wanted was to rediscover the mysterious woman who had stirred both with his feelings. But he couldn't wait to see her again.

— $ | | $ —

"Miss Zoe, that you are about to do is very dangerous! He's a Mafia guy and you should stay away from this kind of problem!" Moblit said nervously, trying to make Hanji change her mind. By God! As she was stubborn! "Miss already has done a great job on confirming traders are involved with..."

"Moblit," she cut him off. "I know you're worried, but have no reason to do so!" she tried to reassure him, to no avail, of course. "Now that I began to discover what is behind these bourgeois, I want to know how far they went and how many people are involved. Did you ever think you have a great chance of extremely important people are behind this mess? Imagine how much we will sell!"

"But Miss Zoe..."

"But nothing! It's okay, Moblit. Nothing will go wrong. And I found out the name of one of them. Farlan Church and I'm sure he is as a right arm of Levi. Let me at the restaurant again, because I know exactly what to do."

Moblit sighed, ah! She really was a pushy woman. And if she was giving him orders, he had nothing else he could do. Just as she commanded, he left her in the restaurant door. Before Zoe could leave, he grabbed her arm and said,

"Miss Zoe, I almost forgot. But Mister Smith wants to see you tonight."

A flicker of surprise crossed her eyes, but Hanji recovered quickly.

"Erwin?" she repeated to herself and then turned to Moblit. "Tonight? But why would he want to see me?"

"I don't know, Miss Zoe, but Mister Pixis said it was important for you and you should go. Be ready at seven I will get you."

"Hum, okay. Thanks, Moblit. See you later."

"Okay, take care yourself, good luck, Miss Zoe."

Zoe got out and entered the restaurant with a determined look. She asked for a table and waited for a few minutes. The brunette quietly observed her target walking toward the bar and followed him in quick steps. She pretended to be bogged down on Farlan and overbalanced. She not only fell because he held her by the arms quickly.

"Pardon, Mademoiselle. I did not mean to hurt you. Are you fine?"

She looked up and met the gaze of Farlan on her. He seemed genuinely worried and waited for her answer. Hanji smiled internally, ah God! That situation could not get any better, or could it? The brunette put the best expression of damsel in distress and murmured softly,

"I-I'm fine. Thank you. No reason to apologize. This was all my fault, I should have paid more attention. I'm sorry!" She blinked several times and he smiled.

"Can you stand?" When Hanji nodded, Farlan pulled back just a little. "I think I should buy a drink for the lady as an apology."

"That would be very kind and lovely. I gladly accept, Mister...?"

"Farlan Church," he showed up and led her to the bar in a polite and gentle manner. When they sat at the bar, he turned to her, "What is the name of the lady?"

"Zoe Hanji. It is a pleasure, Mister Church."

Farlan dispensed with formalities and ordered two glasses of champagne.

"So Mister Church. If not very bold of me to ask, what do you do for living? I mean, you're well-dressed and well, it's the first I've seen you around here."

"It's okay, Miss Zoe. But you're right, I don't come here much, just settle for some business. Incidentally, I am part of the banking industry. We are very discreet about the matter. You should know that when it comes to money is better left in the dark."

"Clear," she nodded, taking a sip of champagne to hide a smile. "You never know what can happen when you have too much money. To think there are people who kill for it."

Zoe waited for his reaction, but got nothing better than a cynical smile. She didn't expected less, after all, a dignified attitude of a true Mafioso.

"The madness of the world, Miss Zoe. And if I may ask, Miss should also be rich to attend a place like this. Let's be honest, the prices here are nothing low!" he whispered the last part.

She laughed.

"Ah, my father owns a winery in Bordeaux. You must know how the wine business works," she shrugged, feigning a sheepish smile.

"Sure. It's a good deal and the wines of Bordeaux are the best. A splendid branch, Miss Zoe!" Farlan praised and finished drinking champagne. "Is accompanied Miss?"

"I had marked with a friend, but I think she will not come," she invented an excuse quickly. "And you?" she played back.

"Business Lunch. The lady probably would not like to know. Boring business."

"No, I am fine. I am a curious woman and would love to expand my knowledge. I'd love to talk more about your work." Now it was her big chance. "I imagine it must cater to large customers."

Farlan seemed uncomfortable with the question, but he well-disguised.

"Yes, of course." He repaired the collar of his blouse to disguise the growing nervousness and continued with a little more loudly, "We have some very famous politicians, including those investing enough."

"Oh, really?" She arched eyebrows and gave him a smirk as the information that did a shiver ran down the spine of man. "Who exactly are we talking about? I really like to know what kind of person is investing in our city!"

"Ah, but of course. I can't say the name of our clients because it is extremely confidencial, but I think it is quite the lady know that people are important and that can actually do something for the people."

"To know this is already a great pleasure, Mister Church. Thanks for the info, it's nice to know that there are people willing to do the best."

He smiled and turned toward the door, only to see the same dealers that another day entering.

"Well, Miss Zoe, it seems that my business meeting will start now. I'm sorry to leave you, if it was not something very important, I would ask your company. It was a pleasure," he fired up gently and Zoe rose from her chair so he kissed her hand. "Hope to see you sometimes, even more."

"Tell me about it, Mister Church. Good lunch." She paused and looked at the maître approaching. "Look, it seems that you gave me luck, my table was released. Even more."

Hanji walked to her desk and sat down, glad she had taken more, but still not enough. She needed more. So she did what was needed in that situation: waited.

She ordered a meal and took any care to observe Farlan, since he had become aware of her presence. Even with all his care, Zoe realized that as he spoke, the mobster wrote down things in a small pocket notebook, with a hood lined with black leather.

_"I'm sure that's important. If I can get that notebook, I will not need anything else,_" she thought optimistically.

After long — and endless — twenty-nine five minutes, the meeting ended, as well as patience Hanji for goofing off. She stood up and walked toward the exit after paying the bill. And she thought of everything too fast,

Zoe went ahead and saw a waiter serving one of the tables, he carried a tray with cups and dishes, Farlan came a few feet behind her. She walked a little faster and swallowed harshly, her throat was dry. The waiter turned at once and slammed onto her hard, knocking everything he was carrying on the ground — and on top of her — she fell back and ended up cutting the hand with a piece of glass that had shattered on the floor. But she ignored it at the time. Farlan tripped over her and fell also, what made them stand in an awkward position. The book slipped from his pocket to the floor and she quickly took him hiding between her breasts.

"Oh My God!" a woman screamed. "Are you okay?"

Hanji wanted to laugh of satisfaction — despite her hand being throbbing — but how she could not show her happiness, Zoe forced her best crocodile tears and pretended to start crying. While apologized millions of times, the waiter helped her to get up.

"Miss Zoe, are you okay?" Farlan asked once stood, seemed not to have noticed the lack of the notebook. "Miss, you're bleeding!"

"I-I'm fine! Please, I need to go." Her voice was choked and her lips trembled. "Sorry!" And she ran out.

Moblit was waiting for her with the car outside a few feet away. He helped her entering in the car. When Hanji got in the vehicle, Moblit accelerated and led her away, as she laughed. He stopped at a less busy street and turned to her, waiting for an answer,

"What happened, Miss Zoe?" he asked worriedly. "Your hand is bleeding!" Moblit noted with alarm. He took a handkerchief to stop the bleeding.

"That was nothing, Moblit! I got a very important thing!" Zoe pulled out and took the notebook from inside of the dress, making the man look away, embarrassed.

"And what would, Miss Zoe?" he asked when she was silent and began browse the notebook quickly.

"This here, Moblit is our success! Just inside is the name of several involved with the French Mafia!"

— $ | | $ —

The rest of the week passed quickly. Hanji and Moblit agreed to maintain confidentiality over the notebook for a while, not to arouse suspicion. Later that night, she had not been to dinner with Erwin, claiming to be sick, but she could not avoid him for long, because the next night she had to go meet him.

Zoe met Levi again, but didn't run away this time — despite she having gone as soon as the dance ended. Zoe had to take care of Farlan, he would go sometimes with Levi to the bar, but never stayed long, and it was exactly how she discovered the man she flirted and danced in silence all night Friday, was simply the leader of the French Mafia.

The fucking leader of the French Mafia! Totally unbelievable.

Although neither of them have even exchanged a word, Hanji had managed read Farlan's lips when he spoke with Levi. At first she thought she was crazy. Type "shit, I'm in love with a bandit, congratulations, Miss Zoe. Great job". And yet she didn't stop to go find him, knowing who he was! She was mad, no doubt.

It reminded her of her mother's words. Oh holy mouth!

And there was Hanji again, staring gray eyes, while his hand rested firmly in the middle of her back and clung to his body in a way that he could feel all twisty and discrete curves of her body. The hot breath blew on her neck, making her shiver with pleasure. Levi enjoyed watching her eyes were always bright, cheerful — so different from him — and had that lovely color of melted chocolate.

That night, he squeezed her tightly in his arms, feeling her fresh, musky scent, she smelled the smell of men's cologne that reminded wildflowers.

The dance was coming to an end as his lips brushed her collarbone on at length and he looked up to see her expression. By God! It was so immoral! And at the same time so exciting. Hanji bit her lower lip and felt his teeth scrape there. Jesus. She turned away from him with a smile and kissed him on the cheek. Levi took her by the hand, before Zoe go away and lit a cigarette, He swallowed once and held the cigarette to her.

Hanji stared at him for a moment before picking up the cigarette and also give a canvas drag. She drew the outline of his lips with her thumb and then blew smoke, putting the cigarette back to his lips. She moved her lips in a silent "Goodbye" and left.

Levi watched her go in silence, with a smirk. He sat in one of the tables away from the lights and asked for a glass of brandy. The next time they met, they would ask her name. It was time to find out the name of the woman he was in love.

"Levi."

"Isabel?" he asked, surprised, as she sat in the chair in front of him. "What are you doing here? It is late." He leaned toward her, worried. "Did something happen?"

"Farlan. He's in trouble, in fact, you two." Levi waited she continued, "It seems that some thugs tried to corner him, but he managed to escape to a district not far from here, but asked me to give you this." Isabel discreetly pushed the envelope at him across the table. "Read it now, or I'll die of anxiety here and right now."

The man sighed, feeling tense suddenly and opened the envelope. Took the role that was there then.

* * *

><p><em>"Levi, this is serious, man. There are people behind you and this time is not to borrow money and pay much less something that they owe. They whom your head on a platter and will do everything possible to achieve. I wanted to warn you before, but I had no chance and had to flee."<em>

_"And you should do the same. They should go after you soon, so you better get all you can and go. I came to Bagneux and want you to send Isabel here, it must be safe. Don't let anything happen to her. The address is on the back, let's get in touch soon."_

"_Good luck."_

* * *

><p>"And then?" Isabel gritted her teeth nervously.<p>

"We have to go, Isabel." Levi stared at her for a moment, his jaw locked by the tension of the moment and looked at the door. "Listen to what I say, Isabel. You need to go ahead and alone, you have to get home safely, you think you can?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she asked with raised eyebrows and smiled, pushing the coat over her shoulders. "It seems you forget that until a while ago I was one of you. I can handle myself, I just need time to sort Pietro's things.

"Okay. Be ready by the morning, you leave on the first train to Bagneux. I'll make sure you stay safe until you get there."

"Wait. Are not you coming?"

"I can't go with you; I need to resolve some outstanding things before I go. I'll meet you in a week, maybe two. Not sure," he explained, referring to stoic expression and sighed. "I know you must be worried, but it will be all right."

"All right, Levi. I'll go ahead, but really, be careful. I had the impression they were following me until here and they are probably behind you. "She blinked a few times and smiled, pushed another envelope toward him with discretion, taking care that no one saw them. "You're welcome."

At the time he had not understood, but after seeing her leave, he picked it up and realized it was much heavier than the last and had no chance to be a part of it. He opened and found five bullets. The Mafioso leave a whistle escape and hid what was a hint of a smile ].

"Damn Isabel."

Levi nodded to the waiter approached and asked for another drink. Before the man left, slid a note across the table and said in a low voice,

"See those two gentlemen who have just entered?" The waiter nodded slowly and he continued, "Send my regards, tell them I'll be waiting for them outside."

"Anything else, Mister Levi?"

"Nothing else can go now. Thank you."

Within seconds his drink was delivered. He watched from afar the two men searching for him with the look, without bothering to call less attention and remove their black overcoats. The mobster had to wait patiently until they saw him, so that he could get some answers. He was head of the Mafia and was extremely normal to him be hunted and people wanting to kill him at any moment, but he knew to be careful, in spite of everything. This time he had a feeling that whatever was happening, it was not the work of a rival gang. And one of the things that his grandfather had taught him was that he should always trust your instincts.

He took one last drag on his cigarette, remembering moments ago that the lips of the woman who was in love were there and all he could think was that no matter what, would have to find her again before leaving. He drank the last sip of whiskey and rose from the table, making sure that the two thugs had seen him.

Levi got the sleeves of his blouse and patiently walked to the exit from the back door. He waited a few seconds, enjoying the sound of the saxophone that spanned the walls and made his body vibrate with pleasure. The two men got out and did not take even a minute for him to shoot one of them — a note from the sax covered the sound — and he ran to hit the other guy. The thug tried to react, but Levi was much faster than him.

Levi hit him a powerful kick in the stomach and then struck several punches him in the face, knocking him to the ground, leaving him bewildered.

The mob squatted near the fallen man and forced him to look for himself, holding his hair and pulling his head up until them eyes met.

"Hmm looks like they're underestimating me to send garbage like you." He gave a macabre smile and continued, "Now you will tell me who sent you? Piece of shit."

The henchman coughed blood and looked at Levi, forcing himself to stay conscious. He blinked a few times and finally managed to say,

"Leoni." Ah, one of those merchants who were and was crying because of the debt.

Levi didn't kill him, just left him dumped on the ground in the middle of the dimly lit alley and he whistled any song, before vanishing into the night. He felt the cold air hit his face. They definitely did not know who they were messing and Levi would show what happened when you played with a true mafioso.

— $ | | $ —

Hanji was getting ready for work when she saw the paper that had fallen from inside her purse. She crouched down to see what was and tensed as she realized that this was the role that Erwin had listed their address on the night they had dined. She had avoided thinking about him and that they had talked the week before, but it seemed that now had no way.

Zoe stood with the paper in the hands and let out a resigned sigh. Erwin had gone to dinner the day after the event at the restaurant. And they had had a strange conversation, more than usual. Avoid it had not worked out, Mister Smith knew to be a persistent man when he wanted. Not that she did not like him, instead loved him too! However, sometimes she didn't know how to handle some of his attitudes.

He had picked her up at home, sent a messenger saying he would make sure to get her for himself, and Zoe had not denying. Tidied up, holding her hair in a loose bun, leaving a few loose threads. She costumed wine a red dress that flowed down her body perfectly — like water — and highlighted her small breasts, her lips painted crimson and black eyes and donned gloves to hide the cut hand.

At first everything was fine, the two acted as usual, laughed, talked, until Zoe finally said,

"So, Erwin." She turned to him informally because he asked so. "I'm curious why have invited me to dinner so urgently. Did something happen?"

"Zoe, can you not just think that I was missing you?" Erwin captured one of her hands across the table and squeezed his fingers lightly before a little get away.

The brunette took the cup of wine to her lips, omitting a smile. After taking a sip, she merely said,

"Please Erwin. Don't be so courteous. I don't think you came from England, because you were missing me. You're a businessman. Stop stalling and tell what is happening," she asked, getting straight to the point. "It must be something very important, really."

"Zoe, Zoe." The blond man gave a measured chuckle and fixed his blue eyes on brown of hers. He had a mysterious air, which made Hanji shiver in her chair and fidgeting uncomfortably. "I want you to come to England with me." She opened her mouth to speak, but he continued, "I have a job for you."

"Job?" she repeated with arched eyebrows in confusion. Erwin had a close relationship with Pixis, then there hadn't been very amazing, but go to England? The idea had never occurred to her until now. "What do you mean by 'job'?"

"I'm opening a local newspaper and I want you with me, you're great at what you do and I know will do a good job. And in England, I can turn your dream into reality. Come with me," he asked almost pleading.

Hanji bit her lower lip and looked at him deeply for a moment. Silence hung between them and Erwin patiently waited for her response.

"If I decide to go with you..." She began hesitantly. "This will not mean something else? Or not..."

"Don't worry, Zoe." Erwin gaze softened, the blue of his eyes became bright and milky pond, while a gentle smile took his lips. "Although I love you deeply, I will not force you to marry me, darling. I have no ulterior motives with this request. I assure you, on my word." He took one hand to his chest, right next to the heart. "And your stay will not be a problem."

"I understand, Erwin. Could you give me some time to think about it?" Zoe asked afraid. "I don't know if it's the best." She closed the eyes as his words echoed minutes ago in her mind. Saying that he loved her so blatantly... God.

"Of course, Zoe. I will stay until the end of the month, unfortunately, we can't meet ourselves frequently. So Miss will have to find me when you decide." Erwin took a card from inside his jacket and slid it across the table toward her. "Here, dear."

Hanji took the card and put it carefully into the small bag.

"Thank you, Erwin. That's very kind of you," she muttered, truly grateful.

And after that, Hanji hadn't even thought about it properly. Something inside her said that was not right, however she knew that it could be the chance of a lifetime to go beyond Paris and see another part of the world. A pair of gray eyes went like lightning through her mind and she gasped. By God. She did not know what to do.

She looked at the card again and pursed her lips in a straight line.

"Maybe I should go find Erwin. Today is Thursday and he goes away on Sunday, I need to give an answer... And soon."

"Zoe, darling! Mister Berner arrived! Hurry! Hurry!" Marisa yelled from downstairs, her voice echoing off the walls acute.

"I'm going!" she shouted back. "Well, let's go."

— $ | | $ —

Levi sent one of his trusted men to go with Isabel and her son on the train and protect them from anything. As much as Isabel was hard in the fall, had things so she could not fight. After that, he still had to deal with some more stupid henchmen who were following him. Does not take long, of course.

In the days that followed, he solved everything that was pending in Paris, less trouble with the principal of his own murder. Let it go for a while, were very troublesome mess with people who had economic influence on the city.

Levi hadn't the chance to meet Mike, Levi could be a lot of bad things, but also he had his qualities, and one is caring about the people who were important in his life. And certainly he would not like to put Mike and his wife in danger only at the whim of seeing him. Leave to visit him later. With everything pretty much done, he was just hoping to find Hanji dusk.

During the days that followed, he thought about it. When he tried to leave everything behind, including the strange feelings that surrounded him on account of that woman, his chest ached. It was not the right thing to do, he knew that. For some reason, he dreamed of her eyes every time he went to sleep, he could not just let her back as if all they had passed had never happened.

The problem was that this was not a decision that depended only on him. He had a crazy idea... Will if he asked for her to leave with him, to flee, would she? Probably not. Damn. They had never even spoken. When he thought of it, felt like a real dick.

But he had no choice, Levi would have to ask or he would regret forever not knowing what answer that Hanji could have given.

At dusk, around ten o'clock, he returned to the bar and made sure he was not being followed — even though many know that he loved that place. Levi was not surprised to see her sitting on the other side of the room, drinking her famous whiskey glass.

Zoe wore a low-cut blue dress, which Levi found particularly much more attractive than any other clothing she had worn on the other nights, brown hair was loose, falling on her skinny and pale shoulders.

He didn't wait for the music start playing, he walked up to her, his eyes never leaving her until to sit in the chair in front of her. For some reason that Levi was unaware, she did not seem surprised by the approach. Maybe, _maybe_ she knew it was already in their talk time, learn more about each other.

But... Shit. He would ask her to run with him! By fucking God! These things were not easy.

The mafioso slid his hand across the table and took her hand in his, entwining his fingers with hers, making her feel the roughness of his fingers. She did not flinch, returned the ring, shaking fingers back. His leg brushed up on her slowly and lingeringly and Zoe extended her free hand toward him, drawing the lines on his chin and lips in silence. She smiled and waited.

"Come with me. Let's run away... _To the world_," Levi asked, enjoying the contact. He was in love with her, was the strongest feeling he felt in his life. He didn't not know how, but she had caught him without saying a single word. The sound of his voice made her shiver. "I can't stay here anymore. I am a..."

"_Mafioso_," Zoe completed in a whisper. The surprise crossed his face, but he didn't stop her when she continued, "That sounds interesting to me."

It was the first time that Levi heard her voice and was one of the best sounds he might hear. It was a serious and firm voice, combined with her.

"You come with me?" he asked once again, ignoring all barriers, all the things that could stop them. He didn't care how she had discovered his identity. All that mattered was the _Now_. "I'm in love with you." In another time, this would be the most shameful thing he could say, but it was different. His words were sincere.

"Why not?" she stated simply. God, she did not know what she was doing. In fact, her heart pounding so hard in her chest, she thought at any moment would come out of her mouth. But she was right, something told her it was right. She was in love too, that heat yummy in the tummy could only be love, could not be bellyache. "And I like the world." She smiled.

Zoe Hanji was crazy, completely out of it. But she didn't care. She would leave with the man who was in love and would not regret. She was not a woman who regretted the decisions she made. She would do that, sure she would.

"Great. By the way, my name is Levi."

Zoe knew that, she knew more about Levi that he could imagine, but it was just _details_.

"Zoe. And I'm in love with you too, Levi."

Levi smirked and made up from his chair, holding the hand of hers tightly. She followed without protest toward the door.

"We are going now?" she asked in a soft voice, curious.

"Do you need something?" he replied, afraid and set gray eyes on her, waiting for an answer. Hanji nodded. "All right, I'll take you wherever you want."

"That's nice of you. I need to say goodbye to someone," Zoe whispered, biting her lower lip, thinking of her mother. Marisa would surely hurt, but she will forgive her, is not she? Hanji was doing it for love, Marisa would have to forgive her. And it was her dream to see the world. And she knew that Levi could give it to her. "Why are you running away?"

Levi didn't mind the question, he should tell her everything, everything that Zoe asked.

"They're trying to kill me and I can't deal with these people now."

"I understand. Would you be referring to people with great economic influence? How Leoni?" Levi stopped to look at her. "I know more things about you than you think," she explained calmly.

"I see," Levi said with arched eyebrows. "Where are you going?"

Zoe thought a moment before answering and asked again,

"This man will follow us?"

"Probably, but once we left Paris, he will not be a problem," he merely responding when the two got into the car. "Interested?"

"Yes," she admitted. "But don't worry. I know where to go."

And they went to the house of Moblit Berner.

— $ | | $ —

After speaking with Moblit, Zoe asked Levi to take her home, were one of the worst parts. And would be much more difficult than she had imagined. She gulped and Levi shook his hand in a gesture of comfort. Hanji stared at him for a moment and made sure it was really what she should do, it was what she wanted.

At this time his mother was asleep, Zoe would only be silent enough. She didn't want to face her, the brunette would write a letter and would explain everything. Then, pray for Marisa to understand and forgive her for what she was doing.

"I will not take much time," she whispered to him in a small voice.

"I'll be waiting for you here."

Zoe nodded and exited the car. She opened the door and climbed the stairs quietly, passing down the hall, peered through the open door of her mother, watching her lazily sleeping. A sad smile graced her lips, but she continued the path.

Upon arriving at her room, she lit a candle and walked toward the desk. Hanji took a sheet underneath the dresser and fountain pen and began to write a letter quickly. It was inevitable, the woman could not hold back the tears that flowed down her face. She would miss her mother. But she would not go back.

Hanji wiped the tears with hands and left the paper on the bed, Zoe knew that Marisa would find it in the morning. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror and took a deep breath. She took the old suitcase inside the wardrobe and put some clothes, Hanji didn't know how that would work, but would have to be prepared.

After ten minutes, she came down the stairs as quietly as she had entered and closed the door. Levi was waiting outside the car. He sighed in relief when he saw her, he would not speak aloud, but Levi seriously thought Zoe would give up to get home and realize what she was leaving behind. Because unlike him, she had a family, had someone had taken a life.

"You don't have to bring a suitcase, we would buy anything he wanted by the way," he recited while to help her put the suitcase in the car. She gave him a smile and Levi stroked her face, and then open the door to her enters.

"I imagine that, Mr. Mafioso, but a woman has needs." She said with good humor.

Levi looked through her for a few seconds and she followed his gaze. Her eyes widened for a moment to figure out where — or rather, who — he was looking. The male figure descended from the car across the street and walked up to them.

The two stood, as the man approached. Hanji opened the mouth to speak, but nothing more than a strangled sound escaped from her throat. Levi was surprised, but the surprise was soon replaced by tension and anger, he clenched his fists and pulled Zoe to himself.

"Zoe." Unlike the other times, his voice sounded not like a nice melody to her ears, was a tense tone and a bit nasty, totally different than Hanji was accustomed to hear him. "So that's why you refused my invitation. I never thought I would be for that reason."

"Erwin..." she whispered when she saw the hard gaze of Erwin directed to Levi.

"It seems that we meet again, Levi."

Levi still is 26 years old when he is ready to run away with the woman he loves while meets Erwin. A former best friend for who holds a grudge for an unknown reason. He feels threatened and know he will do anything to take Hanji though even if it means hurting the person who had once been his best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Jesus. Uuuuh. Someone is tired? It's normal, I think... Well, first; thank u for reading until the end, this is very important to me, considering that I really struggled for write this chapter. I like to describe things, but I don't have the chance to do this appropriately, because the fic will be short and I don't want to take much time. (One of the reasons the chapter ended bigger). In this beggining, I wanted to explore their lifes before they ran way, and unfortunately I didn't have the chance to do a lot of LeviHan moments, but don't worry, next chapter it's filled with this! 3 :)

Ah, the fanfic is 100% LeviHan, but my Erurihan/Eruhan feels are strong, and I did this thing, but is really 100% LeviHan, don't kill me. Ah, I almost forget to comment. But I think Moblit is the friend and protective guy that always take care of Hanji. Or try, in this case. And I love him. 3 *-* It's funny write with Farlan and I shipp him with Isabel, don't judge me, they are really cute. If someone is wondering, yes, 'Pietro' is son of them.

Ok, stop talking, sorry. Thank you for reading until the end, I never imagined this fic will have 11 reviews in one chapter and this really make me happy. Please, let me know what you guys are thinking and left me reviews. Love u, until the next chapter! 3


	3. Discover me

**A/N: **Hello guys! How are you? :} I am so glad about the result of this fanfiction. Seriously. Thank all you because of this. Thank u for favorite/follow/comment, this is so important to me. :) I am apologizing about the previous chapter, there were a lot of mistakes (some mistakes I am not used to do) and now, I am revise again and fixing that. Thank you for be sincere with me.

Ok, I am a turtle writing fics bigger than oneshots, so, forgive me for my slowness xD I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing this and I want you guys like it too. I tried to pay more attention on grammar things, but I don't promise anything. Sorry for all mistakes, since now. :)

Have a good reading, until the end notes!

* * *

><p><strong>Born to be wild<strong>

_Chapter 02: Discover me_

Hanji's face was pale as a sheet of paper. Her throat closed up so violently that for a moment she thought she would suffocate. For some unknown reason, the panic began to take care of her. Erwin would never be enable to hurt her, or so she was believed that. Zoe never saw his eyes as icy as that moment.

Her legs trembled.

"You know each other," Zoe said hoarsely.

"Unfortunately," Levi spat with contempt and he further tightened his fingers around her waist. "Come on, Zoe."

"Miss Zoe can't go with you," Erwin said, placing his hand on the car's door to prevent they move ahead. "Miss, you can't go with him," he turned to her.

"Erwin," she whispered, ready to tell that she was doing what was right, that he needed to let her go, but Levi interrupted her before she could even continue.

"That's none of your business, leave us alone and go away."

"You can't go with him, _dear_," Erwin insisted, ignoring Levi. "You don't know what he is, _who_ he is. You are taking the wrong decision and you will regret it. I never thought you declined my invitation because of _him_."

"This can only be a joke." the mafioso muttered impatiently. "Move away, now!"

"No. I will not let her go with you. You will kill her!" The blond man accused without mercy and Hanji felt Levi shakes. "You are not happy_ enough_?"

Levi's hand left the Hanji's waist and she watched, amazed, he advancing onto Erwin like a wild animal. The first punch hit direct on the chin, but the blonde was quick to react. A few seconds later, the two were fighting on the ground, like two animals.

For a moment that seemed endless, Zoe's mind went blank. She did not know what to do or what to say. She was totally oblivious to why the two are fighting for, but it was probably something very serious. She wanted to scream asking to them to stop, but she knew that won't work, it was a matter far above it, but also she wanted to do something to stop them. It wouldn't take a long time before people started waking up and a riot was created.

Zoe took a step toward them and she had a relapse. The image of her father beating her mother while she — when she was no more than a little girl — was huddled in the corner of the couch, came to her mind. She stopped and gasped. Why was she remembering that right now? It was a part of the past that should remain buried. Hanji swallowed. She thought of Marisa and the remorse took care of her.

What the hell was she doing?

Zoe saw Levi and Erwin rising from the floor, they were tattered and tottering. Levi had his lip split and it was bleeding, his face red with fury. Erwin was not much better, one eye was closed by swelling and his nose was bleeding too.

"Damn!" Erwin hissed and passed his sleeve on his face to clean the dirty. "Kill one woman was not enough? Now, do you want to kill her too?" The eyes turned slightly to Zoe.

"Shut up, motherfucker!" Levi growled, ready to go at him again.

"Stop!" Hanji asked and tucked in between the two to prevent them to fight again. "Don't fight! It's enough!" she controlled herself to not scream and call more attention, "Erwin..."

"Zoe," he murmured back, afraid. "What do you..."

"Erwin," she returned the call and approached him carefully, staring him straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry I never wanted to hurt you, I didn't really want to do it. If..." she hesitated, but didn't look at Levi and continued, "If I hadn't met Levi, probably we would have gotten married, because I believe that you would make me love you as you love me. And we would be happy. But things are not that simple. I love Levi. I don't care about _who_ he is or _what_ he had done. I only love him, Erwin. I love you too, but not on the way you want and deserve. I am sorry."

The whole expression of Erwin softened. The blue eyes that were once as a violent storm calmed down as a peaceful pond. He looked at her, hurt, and at the same time, understanding. For total surprise to Zoe, he just gave a smirk and he turned to Levi in a bitter tone,

"It looks like you won this time, _old friend_." He shook his head and this time turned to Hanji. "Zoe, _sweetheart_, I love you and I always let it clear. Even the idea that you go away displease me immensely, it's your decision and I will respect it." He held her face between his hands, looking at her brown and bright eyes that sparkled. Her skin heated under his touch. "I love you, Zoe."

And he kissed her.

Levi watched, paralyzed and shocked, he wanted to punch Erwin again, but he forced himself to stay there, just seeing the man who had once been his best friend kissing the woman who he loved. She pulled the blonde, stunned.

"Goodbye, Zoe." He turned to her and stopped halfway and turned around again. "We'll see soon, Levi."

"I look forward to not," he replied by taking Hanji's hands between his.

"Let's go," the girl asked huskily and closed the eyes tightly.

He helped her into the car with exaggerated kindness. They were already accommodated when Hanji carefully touched his cut lip, finishing cleaning the blood from his skin.

"Is everything all right?" she asked softly.

"Yes, it's nothing. Don't worry," Levi whispered back, leaning towards her touch. "The bastard still beats as well."

She smiled when Levi kissed the folds of her fingers and stroked her face slowly, and then he started the car. She was slightly perturbed as she remembered the kiss she had received — Levi said nothing about that.

"So..." Zoe began wary. "Can I ask about Erwin? This was completely unexpected for me."

"I could tell the same to you. Who knew that Erwin would come my way again? Almost unbelievable." They were silent for a moment, until he resume the conversation, "We were in love with the same woman."

Zoe remained impassive and she realized that the mobster would not say more unless she asked.

"And what happened?"

"She never chose between one of us, she was always playing with our feelings. In fact, she was a bitch," he declared for total surprise to her. "But somehow, we were crazy about her. "His hands tightened on the steering wheel and he kept the eyes on the road. "But she died."

"Do you mean she was murdered?" Hanji asked without taking eyes from him, and she beheld all his reactions.

"Yes, she involved with members of a rival gang, and when they discovered that she had relations with me, they thought she was a spy and killed her before she could think to save her own skin." Levi didn't have to look to know what question was hammered on Hanji's mind. "You must be wondering why she got involved with a rival gang. Quite simply, as I said, she was a bitch, she liked money, drinks, games... And consequently men who could give it all to her."

Hanji didn't know what to say. All that surprised her — more than that, just his frankness to talk about the matter.

"And Erwin blame you?" she deduced.

"Also," he admitted through clenched lips. "I can't say I am free of all guilt, but she died because she wasn't satisfied with what she had or with what she could have," Levi sneered. "We fought that night and she was meddling with those who should not. In those times, things were much worse, the conflicts were more intense."

Zoe absorbed that information carefully, studying him.

"Do you have more questions?" He looked at her briefly before returning his gaze to the road.

"Don't bother you I ask all these questions?"

"No. Past is past." He paused. "And I want this working, you should know me, don't you agree? Including my past…"

She smiled.

"Yes," Zoe nodded and looked at the starless night through the window.

"How did you know Erwin?"

"Ah! This..." Since he had been so candid about everything she asked, now was her turn. "A few years ago, three or four, I don't remember exactly. But I met him through my parents." Hanji nipped her lower lip to remember about them. "That inn... He spent some time with us and we talked a lot. Because of him I was able to meet Mister Pixis and I got a job."

"Job?" Levi raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Looks like we have a lot to learn about each other... Or rather, that I have to learn about you."

"It's true, Levi. But the fault is not yours; I'm guilty of the situation. But I think most of the blame is the fate or anything like that." When she realized that there was no answer from him, she continued, "I'm an investigative journalist in secret and by chance got a clue about traders involved with the Mafia..."

"And that's how you discover who I was," he completed. "That night, the first we met... Did you know who I was?"

"Nope," Zoe admitted, remembering the night that she met him for the first time. She could still remember the way her heart pounded and her legs trembled. "I knew your name, but no it was you. Maybe if we had not stayed so long without talking, I would have discovered earlier. But I heard through the traders, they were planning to kill you because of the debts."

"Interesting," Levi mumbled trying to assimilate everything. "So, how do you found out that I was the leader? I'm curious about it."

"Farlan."

"You know the Farlan?" Now he was trusty surprised. "How?"

"Well, in the meeting with Leoni and other marketers, I heard them call him like this and how I needed more clues, I soon would find out when the next meeting would happen and I returned at the restaurant. The rest was easy. We talked a bit... Before you ask, he told me nothing, I stole a book of contacts from him."

"So it was you, Miss?" He smiled malicious. "He was freaking out because of this notebook." Levi remembered how nervous Farlan arrived that day and he talked about it and then tried to talk about a woman he had known. But he never imagined that woman would be Zoe, so Levi had been so waived any details, thinking it was another friend's adventures. "So through Farlan you come to me?"

"Exactly. Another coincidence, I think. The third time we met he was with you at the bar and I had to hide so he would not see me." Zoe laughed when she recalled that she entered under the bar to avoid being seen and after she peered across the counter, only to see Farlan called the man of Levi. "And I found out that the leader was you."

"And the lady kept going to find me knowing who I was," This time he had to hold a smile. "Don't you have no sense of danger, ma'am?"

Hanji restrained herself from rolling the eyes of dramatically.

"Not at all, after all, I'm here with you," she replied, humorously. "But I have very good sense, I make my choices."

"I see", Levi said in a smug way. "Maybe we should talk more about us," he suggested.

"I thought the same. Can I begin?" He nodded. "My name is Zoe Hanji, I'm 23 and I'm adopted. When I was fifteen, I ran away from home. Marisa and Henry took care of me since that. They were the parents I never had." She looked through the window, thoughtfully. "My real mother left my father when I was ten and left me behind too. He was a violent man and she couldn't stand."

"I'm so sorry," the mobster whispered sympathetically.

"Me too," she confessed. "But it was not something that kept me from moving forward, sometimes it still hurts, but as you already said, the past is past. If it were not so, I would not have known parents who really loved me and friends that made me happy. _Maybe_ I would not have met you."

"That it would be a problem," Levi joked, although his voice had continued impassive.

"This is true!" she exclaimed by turning the gaze at him. "I think that's the basics, we can discover each other with the time. Your turn."

"My name is Levi. Levi only, no last name. I am 26 years now, the only son of a prostitute and an old ex-mobster, who after all, did what he could for me and made a bastard child in his heir." Levi said calmly. "My mother died a long time ago, some of these diseases, syphilis, I think. The old man is still alive somewhere, traveling and probably doing more children that he will have the chance to see growing. I have few friends, but it's enough for me, despite everything, the troubled life and the problems of being a gangster, I'm a happy man who can have everything I want."

Hanji was silent for a second, she felt her heart pounding and Levi waited for any reaction from her. He heard her say she didn't care who he was or what he had done, but the mobster still had doubts about it. He was part of a world in which deaths were frequent, "wars" were fought for anything and everything that mattered was money. And well, Levi was far from innocent; there was much blood on his hands, more than he could remember.

Zoe would like to be touched by those hands? By _his_ hands?

"Zoe... Are you sure? Sure about that? If you want we can still go back." He waited for her to say "yes ", but if she said instead, he will accept her decision, maybe Erwin was right... It was he who proposed to a woman who, theoretically, didn't even know his name, to run away with him!

"Do you want the truth?" The woman waited for his answer, but Levi merely nodding tensely. "The big and clear truth is; I don't know, Levi. I'm not sure. A sane person would never do that. Escaping with someone who never even talked to? This is definitely crazy," she said seriously and then, both her voice and her gaze softened. "But I'm in my right mind and I know exactly what I'm doing. I don't want to go back, I never regretted a decision and It will not be now that this will happen. And if it goes wrong... We will restart as often as needed."

All the tension vanished at the sound of her words. Levi felt so relieved.

"How many times it takes, my love," Levi echoed her words with conviction. "Born to be wild, huh?"

Zoe laughed and squeezed his fingers.

"Born to be wild," she agreed. "Where are we going?"

"To Bagneux."

"By the way, we don't need to worry about being followed," Hanji said with a devilish grin.

"Why? Did you do anything?"

"Remember that little notebook of your friend... Farlan?" The brunette arched the eyebrows suggestively, almost conspiratorially. "Moblit will find a way, no one of them will disturb us... _Never again."_

"Oh, woman. You are diabolical." This time, Levi smiled. "I am glad you're on my side."

"It is always a pleasure, Mr. Mafioso."

— $ | | $ —

When Levi woke up, Hanji was not lying beside him in bed. For a few seconds, he thought that she had fallen on herself and gone, but he relaxed at the sound of the shower in the next room.

They had stopped at a modest inn halfway to rest and then travel. If it were not so dangerous, they had fled by train, but besides not having transportation at that time, it would not be good to be seen. It would not be nice if they risking.

He got out of the bed and stretched. Levi could feel Hanji's smell on his skin and it was a wonderful feeling. He slept with her in the arms, feeling the warmth of her body and listening to the rhythmic beating of her heart.

It was the first time he slept with a woman literally.

When they reached the inn, Levi had suggested them to stay in separate rooms, mainly for Zoe felt comfortable. But she didn't think it was necessary and they ended up together in the same — and best — bedroom. Unlike him, Zoe didn't seem one bit nervous, she was calm and smiling. His greatest fear was to give to his more primitive instincts and ended up doing what he should not — at least at that moment.

At first it was a bit hard, have the female body so close to him, disturbed him. Ah! As it had been difficult, but eventually he got to sleep. Levi heard the sound of water stop and he looked at the door. Hanji came wrapped in a robe, wet hair dripping down her shoulders covered by fabric.

"Good morning", Zoe wished, her voice full of joy.

"Morning," he retorted, struggling to ignore the naturalness with which she behaved even if she were using only one robe. "You woke up early," the mobster scored.

"Force of habit." She shrugged and looked up on the dresser, then pick up the brush and start to unravel the tangle of brown yarn. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very well," he muttered in response, looking away from her silhouette. "Are you hungry?"

"A bit," she admitted without looking at him. "I am not a person who usually eat in the morning, but today..."

"Roger that. I'll take a quick shower and I'll arrange something for our breakfast before we left," Levi promised and turned to go to the bathroom. He hated getting dirty.

"Enjoy the bath, the water is wonderful," Hanji commented as she struggled with a lock of hair curled. "Damn hair!" she cursed.

Levi didn't take long, he just took a quick shower, enjoying the cool water which soon completely roused from slumber and made him feel like new. He turned off the faucet and he noticed while looking at the reflection in the mirror, his beard began to grow. He frowned, annoyed.

The man emerged from the bathroom wrapped in another robe and found Zoe standing in front of the bed, seemingly choosing an outfit. She wore only underwear. Levi swallowed. His gray eyes wandered the female body, lingering longer than it should.

The white corset outlining the silhouette of Hanji further made her smaller breasts rise in a delightful sight, he thought it could fit perfectly in his hands. The red panties covered part of her ass, leaving the delicious skin of her shapely legs visible, a red garter belt rising since mid-thigh, holding it to the her slim hips.

Zoe had a thin body, but she was tall and slender, her legs were long and shapely, small but firm breasts. She was a beautiful and sinful vision.

Her brown eyes turned to him to notice his presence; he continued with his gaze on her, the two remained silent.

"I don't know what to wear," Hanji clarified, without seem embarrassed."

The mob closed his eyes and sighed.

_"Calm down, Levi. Breathe, breathe. It is not time yet..."_

"You could help me," Zoe suggested quietly. How could she be teasing him with that look so innocent? "You know… choose the clothes..."

Levi felt his throat getting dry and tried to think clearly. Oh, why was she doing this to him? Nothing was happening like he was planned. He was a methodical man with plans and routines, but how could he resist that? Only if he was crazy.

"Zoe..."

"What?" she casually murmured and licked her lips.

Levi pursed his lips in a straight line and closed the eyes.

"Zoe... You, it's better if you get dressed."

"I'm trying."

When he reopened his eyes, Levi was not the same. His gaze was clouded by blind desire and all his muscles were tense. Hanji didn't walk away from him, just stared at him back totally mesmerized. It was the closest contact she had with a man in her entire life — which was strange because she had been kissed, but somehow, it seemed even more intimate than anything she could have done.

Her lips parted as warm rose petals and before any sound escaped from her throat, it was dead by the thirsty mouth of her beloved mobster. He crushed his mouth against her in a hot and strong kiss, Hanji felt her head spin and she clung to him with equal passion.

Zoe gasped when he pulled away from her, a male hand was strongly attached to her hip, causing her body found with him abruptly. She could feel every pore of her body crying out for him, calling him, seducing him. Oh, Hanji needed him. His mouth kept running through the bare neck, causing delicious chills.

The brunette moaned and the feminine hands run through his skin beneath his robe, feeling the tension of strong and defined muscles. She felt him mumble something, his lips brushing against her curve neck, slowly.

"It seems you like playing with fire, Zoe."

She licked her lips and smiled.

"I was never afraid to burn me."

And when they stare, full of passion, desire and affection, they find in each other the answer to every question, the solution to all questions.

"Discover me," she asked.

"With pleasure, Miss Mobster."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry? u_u but I love to finalize chapters on this way. hahaha. Hope you liked it, sorry for anything and I will apreciate if you let me reviews, I always get inspired when I read them. I thank you for everything and until the next chapter! See ya!

Kissus.


	4. Right choice

**A/N: **Hello? :b Jesus, It took so long, I really didn't think I would take all this time. Sorry, I am really sorry about it. But I need to say that I am so surprised about all this feedback. In this time that I didn't update this fic, a lot of people review it and I was wondering if I should always take so long, because in this way, the readers show up! haha I am kidding. Thank you, for everything. For let me beautiful asks on tumblr, reviews, favorites and all this kind of thing. Thank you, love you. Hope you, guys, like this chapter. And like always, sorry for the mistakes. I am sure that this time, have a loooooooooot. Until the end notes, good reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Born to be wild<strong>

_Chapter 03: Right Choice_

The ragged breath escaped by female lips and swollen from the thirsty kisses given by the mafioso. She could feel her heart pounding against her ribs, her legs felt like jelly than most members made to walk. And every time that his rough fingers touched her bare skin, shivers of pleasure ran through her whole body. She let a wanton moan escape and his mouth covered hers again.

Levi was dominated by instinct and everything that came after it seemed like a thick dark fog. The lust had spoken louder and all he could think about was her body against his. No matter if she was a few inches taller than him, all that mattered was the feverish, feminine and firm body against him. He let his hands ran by smooth and discrete contours of her waist until down to her browned and firm hips. He squeezed one of her buttocks with ease and Levi freed her mouth to breathe.

The mobster turned her body and laid it in the bed, getting on top of her.

"You are wonderful," Levi whispered before biting the lobe of her ear. He kissed her bare shoulder and turned the way, licking her neck almost gently. "Wonderful," he said again.

By this time, her hands were already inside his robe. Even if she was new in this kind of thing, it seemed like she knew exactly what to do. She outlined Levi's tense and strong chest muscles and Zoe felt him shudder with the contact. The woman quickly understood that he was sensitive to her touch and she felt so delighted in a way that made her whole body heat up.

Zoe wanted to see the gray of his eyes while stroking, but she was too intoxicated with everything to ask him to. He untied the rope corset with enviable dexterity and when he pulled out of her thin body, she let out a gasp of surprise.

"Did I hurt you?" Levi asked hoarsely.

"No," Hanji replied softly.

Waist Up, Hanji was completely naked. He imagined that, as a natural reaction, she would try to cover her bare breasts, but she didn't. There was no shame in her eyes, by contrast, it had only desire. Stinging, burning like fire and it was so weird how the color chocolate eyes could be relievers and exciting at the same time.

Her gaze remained fixed on the mobster when he lowered his lips to her, to capture a breast. The tongue ran in a tortuous speed in the areola of her breast while he playing with the other with the fingertips. And Levi was right: although small, the breasts of his Zoe filled the palms of his hands perfectly.

"Levi," she moaned his name and her fingers curled further into his hair.

The hand that caressed her breast left the place and it went down to the expanse of flat belly, causing chills. He continued the path until he reach the center of her femininity. He looked up to face her and licked his lips when he had a glimpse of her blushing face. Hanji leaned her elbows and watched him carefully, the vision of Levi giving her the highest pleasure, excited her.

"You will want to see me doing this?" Levi asked before get close enough to give her a warm kiss.

"I will," Zoe mumbled.

He smiled and they continued minimally sustaining the gaze of each other, a finger pressed to her clit and Zoe groaned, she bit her lower lip hard as Levi continued touching her there in circular motions. When their mouths met again for another kiss, it had been completely different from the first.

Greedy and filled with a fiery, burning desire. A battle without winners was initiated and the libido took account of both. While most Hanji pressed her body against him, feeling him, loving him, wanting him and calling him; he played with more intensity. Devouring her, arousing her.

Levi, spurred on by the sound of her approval, he made his finger down to her heat and moisture penetrated her slowly. He felt strong spasms and he noticed some discomfort. A thought struck him immediately. Panting, the mafioso departed from her and asked,

"Zoe, are you a virgin?"

She blinked a few times, dazed, and she took a few seconds to understand what he was talking about. Her throat was dry when she finally answered,

"I am."

"Shit!" Levi as stunned as she hissed and moved further away. He tightened the robe and stood with some difficulty. "I'll have our breakfast, just wear it, I will not take so long."

She wanted to ask what was the fucking problem, however, Levi was faster and he retired before she could asking him. Confused, Hanji wrapped up in blanket and walked to the mirror that was behind the bathroom door. She looked at her reflection length in an attempt to find a prominent defect in itself.

It was obvious that Levi wanted her and it was a totally mutual feeling. So the problem was that she had never been with another man, as he had been with many other women? She did not understand. So, Zoe just returned to the room and finished dressing.

The brunette opted for dark blue dress that fell to her knees. She let her hair fall over her shoulders and wrapped it around the edges to stay with small bunches; then, she picked up a catch with a flower and held it gently in her hair. She pulled the long stockings until they were properly in place and put on her shoes. She did not make up.

Hanji sat in the chair next to the window and watched the view. The day has dawned, the sun's rays shone still shy and white clouds dotted the vast blue sky. The green field stretched for miles and the signs of spring were all there, the colorful flowers dotted the green expanse, and harmonizing gracing the landscape. Zoe wanted to run among the flowers and rolling in the grass flat.

How long she didn't do it? How long had she not experienced the feeling of freedom?

She was taken from her thoughts when a maid emerged from the room, almost silent, if it was not for the small cart with breakfast thrusting. She turned to the maid, feeling suddenly hungry. Zoe noted that Levi was standing in the doorway, still wearing the robe. He dismissed the girl with a brief gesture and closed the door behind him, when she retired.

"Are you okay?" Zoe asked to sit at the small table near the window also.

"Yes," Levi slowly nodded and joined her.

She enjoyed the various options for breakfast — croissant, bread with jam, coffee, milk, orange juice and tea. She never been shy in relation to many things, especially with food. Marisa used to say she did not understand how someone could eat so much and not get fat, Hanji always shrugged and continued eating. It made her think of her mother and she felt a twinge in her chest.

Hanji sipped a cup with black coffee and enjoyed when the hot liquid down her throat. She faced Levi, who had been watching silently throughout the meal.

"What is the problem?" the brown-haired woman finally asked, leaving the cup aside and holding his gaze.

"I will not make love to you in a pension in the middle of the road, Hanji," he explained and then, pursed the lips in a straight line.

"You seemed well disposed before discovering that I'm a virgin," she snapped absolutely calm.

"It's different," Levi tried to put into words what he meant, but it was extremely difficult for him to speak out, even if he feel very comfortable talking to her. "Your first time..."

"Need to be special?" Hanji completed, somehow, she understood him well. Hanji captured his fingers between hers and squeezed it gently. "I'm with you and that's enough. I don't need a five star hotel, champagne or anything like that. I know you have enough money to give me all this, but I don't care."

"But I insist, you is my woman now," Levi insisted on a milder tone and returned the gesture. "Is there anything you want before we continue the journey?"

She looked beyond the window again and a sly smile drew the soft, rosy lips.

"Well..."

— $ || $ —

Levi took her shoes while Hanji ran, barefoot, by fluffy and flowery ground. From there, he could see her smile every time her bare feet intertwined in some flower. She looked like a child that way, but he did not care. He almost let a smile escape, satisfied with her happiness.

"Hey, Levi! Come over here!" She called aloud, jumping with animation. Realizing that he had not moved a muscle, again, she said, "What? I bet you can't catch me!"

The mobster arched the eyebrows and a minimum smile took his lips.

"What? Are you challenging me?" Levi wondered aloud. "What will you give me when I win?"

"That you will only know when you reach me!" That said, Zoe ran again, without looking back.

Levi dropped her shoes on the floor, unbuttoned his jacket and folded it perfectly, put it together with the shoes and ran after her. It took a few minutes to reach her. Hanji was much faster than he had imagined and catch her had become an exciting challenge.

"Are not you tired?" Levi asked a few feet away, his fingers brushing against her when he almost reached out to catch her.

"Would not you catch me?" she returned the question, a little breathless, but without slowing down. She laughed.

Okay. It was time to make her stop to feel so victorious. He hastened the race and grabbed her arm; she turned to him so fast that Levi bumped it. Before he could balance, the two were on the floor. Zoe fell over him, awkwardly, while Levi absorbed the full impact of the fall.

She moaned a little and opened the eyes, only to find his gray, staring at her intently. The strong arms tightened around her slender waist, leaving their bodies so close that Hanji gasped.

"Are you okay?" he asked, seriously.

"I am" Zoe murmured in response.

"You're fast," Levi admitted too high, while drawing her lips with his thumb. "But it looks like I got you, ma'am." To reinforce what he was saying, he tightened the fingers on her waist.

"It seems so." She bit her lower lip to hide a smile. The messy strands partially covering her brown eyes. "What should I give you now?" Her hands down by his defined chest, legs resting separated around his body. "I believe you already have everything you want."

Levi held his breath. She did not know, but Zoe could give him a thousand things that no person would be able, but instead of saying it at the time, he decided to leave for a more appropriate time. His hands rested on her waist while Hanji leaned in to kiss him.

The kiss was slow, tasted of mint tea.

She could give him love. Hanji could give him the infinity.

He pressed his lips harder against hers, his smile growing every second the kiss deepened, as his fingers dug in brown tangle that was her hair.

"Hey, you can't do this kind of thing here!" Someone shouted from afar.

They separated quickly, completely caught off guard. Hanji lifted her head, she get off of Levi and met the gaze of an elderly couple on them. Hanji blushed just a bit, not truly embarrassed for being caught when they were kissing so intimate, she was just surprised.

Hanji chuckled and got up.

"Sorry!" she shouted with a smile.

She still could hear them mutter something like "these kids today, they are increasingly raunchy". That only made her laugh again.

"Looks like we have to go, Mr. Mafioso," Zoe declared and reached out to help him get up.

"If we would not be arrested, it seems so." He nodded and stood up.

"That would be funny, don't you think?" Hanji mused, letting the mind wander. "I imagine that throughout your time as a mafioso, you have never been arrested or anything. Would not it be funny if you were arrested for kissing me?"

"_You were kissing me, Mrs. Hanji."_

"That's true." She smiled maliciously. "Where's our stuff?"

"Over there." Levi led the way and they soon find their belongings. They walked back to the car without saying a word. "After all, where do you want to go?" Levi asked suddenly.

Hanji looked up to face him. She was not expecting that question soon. She could not help, but crack a smile and answer,

"To anywhere?"

"Anywhere you want." He shook his head affirmatively, and he was happy for her reaction. "Take your pick."

"I guess I need to think about it," Hanji thought for a moment. "There are many places I would like to know, I need to review my priorities."

He opened the car's door for her to enter and so Hanji settled, Levi came around and sat on the driver seat. He buckled his belt and started the engine, resuming the path of the road.

"We have time, when you decide, we will."

"This will not mess up your business...?"

"No." His eyes remained on the road. "Don't worry about it."

_"My priority now is you," he thought. _

The path to Bagneux was silent. As he drove, Zoe read a book about psychology and she seemed very interested so he dared to stop her. However, in no way was unpleasant, because the silence between them was not tense, the kind that someone urgently needs to say something. It was comfortable.

When they arrived at their destination, it was night. Hanji not have to ask to know that before staying somewhere, they would find someone. They stopped in front of a luxurious bar; the facade was bright and extremely clean. The people who came were very well dressed and clearly they had a lot of money.

"We will find the Farlan. It's a problem for you?" the mobster asked before getting ready to get off the car.

"None," she murmured in response. "He is fun." This did Levi frowning, but he said nothing. "I hope he don't get angry when he finds out it was me who stole that notebook of contacts."

"He won't," Levi guaranteed. "And about he being fun, try not to let that opinion very much in evidence." He did not wait for Zoe asked the reason, h3 stepped forward to add a brief explanation, "Isabel is here and sometimes… She can be very temperamental."

"You mean 'jealous'?" she suggested with a smile. "Okay. I didn't think Farlan was married when I met him... Well, I guess you don't need explanation, since you are his friend."

They got out. Hanji rubbed her dress, to try seem a little better, since she had been sitting a long time, she was a bit messy. Hanji also straightened her hair. She could not be as well dressed as all those ladies, but she still had her good manners and intelligence. Levi offered her his arm and she wrapped hers there.

"They aren't married, Zoe." Levi resumed the subject. "It's better not mention it, she gets angry."

"Understood. It sounds complicated."

"And it is. And they have a son named Pietro."

"Wow!" she exclaimed, truly surprised and frankly and she continued, "It seems a lot to me."

He nodded in agreement. The two reached the entrance and Levi said something to the man guarding the door, who let them in immediately. They went to the bottom place. Hanji tried not to be so dazzled by everything — it was unlike anything she had ever seen — although her curious eyes were observant to detail: from the bright lights to the stands filled beverage.

It was all so... Chic.

"There they are, let's go." Levi pulled her by the hand, walking and dodging between people with enviable dexterity. Sometimes a person or another greeted him, which was reciprocated with a slight nod. They stopped in front of a long and polished wood table. "Farlan, Isabel."

Before the mobster call them, the two were so close, whispering things. Therefore, they were caught by surprise by his voice.

"Dude! You are alive!" Farlan got up and hugged Levi, patting his back, ignoring all his restrictions for this kind of act. And he was too excited to notice the woman standing next to him. "Why did you take so long? I was wondering if that bastard, Leoni, had managed to get you, man!"

Levi rolled the eyes and cleared his throat. This time Farlan diverted attention to the woman, quickly assimilating memories and he seemed haunted.

"You! Mrs. Hanji!" The mouth was open in surprise. "What are you doing here? The..." he interrupted himself when he saw Levi's arm around her waist. "Wait!"

"Mr. Church" she greeted with a sly smile, trying to contain a chuckle.

"How do you know her?" Isabel has spoken for the first time, it was clear the tone of accusation in her shrill voice. "I hope it's not a sluts those with whom you come out when I'm not watching!"

The mobster frowned, troubled, and he prepared to say something. However, Zoe squeezed his arm to stop him, as if to say, "let me handle with this."

"Isabel, don't start, it's not that..." Farlan started.

"Miss Isabel," Zoe interrupted him with a solemn and calm tone and opened a friendly smile, then continue, "My name is Zoe Hanji." She reached toward her, which narrowed her eyes before accepting the gesture. "I know Mr. Church from Paris, I met him once because a business meeting. I am a journalist and now..."

"She's with me," Levi completed with a serious expression. "Don't be so jealous, Isabel."

Isabel laughed.

"Ah! So, you're the woman who grabbed my brother's heart." Hanji laughed the way she put the words and accepted the invitation to sit next to Isabel. "I hope it's only the heart..."

"Isabel!" Levi grunted. How could she be so inconvenient?

"What?" Isabel replied with feigned innocence.

"It's okay, Levi. Leave her!" Zoe laughed and turned to the woman again, "Don't worry about it. I love your brother and not his money. The money was just a bonus," Hanji secured with conviction.

"I like her!" Isabel chimed in with a smile. "Chose well this time, big brother." Levi rolled the eyes again. "And you, Farlan? You'll be standing there like an idiot? Sit down!"

Farlan was still half stunned, but obeyed his companion and sat beside her. Levi did the same and sat on the other side of Zoe. Instead of chairs, a velvet sofa served as a seat.

"Mr. Church, forgiveness over your notebook of contacts," she began with sincerity. "I didn't mean to let you annoyed. But I really needed to do everything, it was important for my work."

"It's okay, Miss Zoe. I already bought another." He sneered a smile. "The life is incredible, is not it? Who knew that you would be the woman that the boss talked so much!"

"Really? He spoke highly of me?" Hanji arched eyebrows and leaned toward Farlan, while alternated her gaze between him and Levi. She rested the elbows on the table. "Tell me more about it."

"Farlan!" Levi warned, red in the face, especially of shame. "Don't you dare!"

"But you really talked about her, dude! You needed to see, Mrs. Zoe. He didn't stop talking and thinking about you. He wanted to find you, know your name, saying things like 'she is different...'"

"If you say one more word, I'll kill you!" Levi threatened with a frown, his eyebrows together and a creepy smile.

"What is the problem?" Zoe smiled and pressed her fingers between his, under the table. "This is beautiful."

"Jesus!" Isabel exclaimed. "She totally took you, big brother, right?"

The mobster broke the eyes contact with Hanji and clucked, embarrassed and unable to deny. Levi decided to try not to care much about the taunts of his friends. Instead, he tried to enjoy the moment. After all, he was there, alive, with his family, and now, Hanji was part of it too. He was happier than ever been in a long time.

With that thought, he left the night following and made sure to keep that moment in memory.

— $ || $ —

The night had passed quickly and before they knew, it was dawn. Unlike Isabel and Farlan, Hanji and Levi had not drunk too much, then, they might go in peace to the place where they will spend the night. It was a house, that seemed too big for just two people, but it didn't take long to her discover that there were employees too.

"I stayed a part of my life here," he said as he opened the door and carried the bags inside. "My father bought this house and threw me in here, to teach me how a man should be."

"Okay," she nodded, not knowing what to say. However, she thought that he must have been lonely. Moreover, the place resembled the inn where she lived.

The floor was perfectly clean and seemed to shine, showing that it had been recently polished. A red carpet with yellow designs of dragons — it was very oriental — adorned the floor near the stairs, which was right in the center, facing the door, leading to the second floor. Only the reception room was fantastic, with its walls painted in a dark shade of blue and colonial furniture clean. Everything smelled clean.

Hanji wondered how the rest of the house would be, however, she preferred to leave that thought for later.

"I'll take you to the bedroom, come with me." He hold her bag with one hand and offered the other to her.

She twined her fingers in his, and followed him up the stairs. He crossed the distant dimly lit corridors quickly. He pushed a door down the hall, pointing quarter immense. She let out a gasp of surprise.

"Too much?" Levi asked, still holding the doorknob.

"A little," Hanji admitted. "But it's okay, I can get used to it."

He smiled.

"Okay. Can be at ease, in the morning..."

"Wait!" she interrupted him, with her eyebrows together. "You will not let me sleep in this room alone, will you?"

"Well... I thought you would like space," Levi said, lips pursed in a straight line.

"Here is enough for two people who need room space! Don't you dare leave me alone in this huge room!"

Levi sighed.

"Zoe..."

"Levi." She turned to him and ran her hands across his shoulders to the fingertips. And then, she said in a whisper, "You're worrying too much"

"You don't know what you're getting into," he hissed, dropping her bag on the floor and pushing her slowly into the room.

"I know." The door closed in a crash when Hanji pushed against it. "And I'm an adult, the decision is mine."

"You will not regret it later?" Levi asked in a broken voice, and reversed positions, pressing her against the cold door.

"That I can't guarantee, but I'm almost sure I will not." Her voice was just a loveless whisper. "Show me."

"You are a bold woman, Hanji," Levi growled, kissing her lips in an almost primal way.

"That must be why you like me so much," she said when he walked away, her lips swollen from kissing.

Levi is 26 years old and Hanji still is 23 when, for the first time, her clothes spread across the bedroom floor and his too. He feels the warmth of her lips and her body, which for him is perfect. Hanji finds another way to be loved, and whispers and moans his name, while Levi plunges her, loving her. Both feel complete, as if a long empty space, was being filled.

She appreciates the Levi's naked body, which is one of the most fantastic and beautiful things she's ever seen. And Zoe likes the way he looks at her and mutters things like, while giving her pleasure. And, more than ever, she knows she really loves him and she made the right choice in leaving everything behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ok, ok. I think everybody wants to kill me, right now. Let me explain. I really wanted to write a beautiful smut scene, buuuuuuuut, I am not in the mood for this. I tried it for months, and nothing came. So, I chose to update the fanfic and chapter sound good to me, than take even longer, and leave something horrible. I am really sorry about this, because I really tried, but I couldn't. Anyway, I hope this detail does not do you like less my fanfic.

I wanted to add, for me, it was very cool work with a virgin Hanji, where she still discovering the things. Generally, she always is super experient and knows everything. I wanted to try something different and I liked it a lot. I also liked to show this side of Levi. His clumsy and lovely side. :D

Ok, I will stop to talk. I won't promise that I will update soon, because, who knows? I am a snail with fics, I always try not take so long, but something always happen to me. Sorry. :P Hope I still have readers to read and review. Thank you for read until the end and until the next.

xoxo.


End file.
